The present invention relates to UV light emitting devices. Additionally, embodiments of the present invention relate to UV light emitting devices, fabrication techniques and equipment for fabricating UV light emitting devices.
As illustrated and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,409,895 issued Apr. 2, 2013, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/404,516, filed on Apr. 14, 2006, and Ser. No. 11/429,022, filed on May 5, 2006, various techniques and systems have been previously proposed to form a buffer layer for visible light LEDs. However, because UV light has significantly higher wavelengths, buffer layers suitable for visible light LED can be unsuitable for UV light emitting devices. More specifically, the inventors of the present invention recognize that UV light emitting devices based upon (AlxGa(1-x))N, require higher quality buffer layers that are not disclosed or provided by the above prior art.
What is desired are improved methods and apparatus for forming buffer layers for UV light emitting devices, with reduced drawbacks.